Coming Clean
by aprilack
Summary: Jane was scared all the way to the moon and back. Just as much as she loved Maura, if not any less.
1. Scared

**This is my first attempt in this fandom and haven't got around to write much apart from a few hundred words. I might develop the story further and explain how they came clean with each other after that 'little accident' (working on the details). Putting an 'M' rating on this one, _in case_ it gets smutty in the future. Actually, I must take my words back; _'in case'_ doesn't do this pairing any justice. I am more of a firm believer in this very wise saying "It ain't fanfiction if it ain't M rated." It has been quite fun reading all those beautiful stories on this site and one day i hope to be at least 1/20th as good as their authors are :) If you had the chance to stumble upon my story amongst thousands of others, I would very much appreciate a few words despite the shortness of my first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I, very unfortunately, do not own TNT's Rizzoli and Isles. In multiverse #647467467, I might be owning them - in that case, you can get off this website, forever!**

-R&I-

* * *

And that was the moment of bliss… Utter bliss. Neither of them could even begin to comprehend why it took them so long, _oh so long_… If Jane had known a little accident like that would reveal all those that were concealed within both hearts, she would have deliberately made it happen ages ago. At that moment and even later, lots of _what ifs_ and_ if onlys_ were racing away in her mind - all those missed opportunities, all the feelings she had tried to suppress in bid for a different set of more friendly thoughts, all the heartaches she had gone through when Maura was with someone else, and all the one-way conversations, rather monologues, she had had with Jo Friday when she was alone at home reminiscing some of the moments she had shared with Maura.

How could she know though? She couldn't - because she was so damn afraid of the consequences if she had come clean; instead she was living the _consequences_ on the inside. One thing she didn't fully realise was how fragile the inside was becoming as it had its own limits; it started showing signs of a malignant tumour, deep in her heart. As figurative as this may seem, Jane could have sworn she could feel the pain in its physical form too. Yet, she was very persistent: This overwhelmingness could have been too much for anyone's taste, but not hers. Oh Jane… How could someone who so willingly used their body as a channel to pass a bullet through, had neither the slightest clue nor the nerve to say those 3 words to Maura and get on with her life? That could only be a rhetorical question, because Jane knew exactly why. She knew very well for a fact, had her feelings were not reciprocated, that would mean a recovery period of more than three months, more than the time she had spent at home after that shot outside the Boston Police Department. Much more than three months, she thought. She would rather take a physical bullet on the exact same spot once again, than endure the pain of an allegorical one going through _her heart_. Jane was scared all the way to the moon and back. Just as much as she loved Maura, if not less.


	2. Annoyed

**Hi again! So this is the second chapter of my story. It might look like it is not even related to Chapter 1. Well, I have decided to take this story in a different direction - if not completely: There is still going to be M rated stuff eventually, no worries there girls :) However it might take a while. Let me tell you this: I might have a brain that imagines, creates and over-analyses stuff but without a decent writing ability it all falls apart sometimes. Until I get ready for more conversational and action based writing, I am following a more introspective path and being more exploratory delving into our lovely characters' minds.**

**So... yes this story will eventually have its more physical Rizzles moments at some point. At the moment, I am exploring the emotional build up and realisations that took place before the little accident I mentioned in Chapter 1 (and no that accident is not related with Jane's driving lol). In this chapter, I attempted to show the grumpy side of both characters (because they can't always be all lovey-dovey, right?) and how they might get annoyed by each others' words sometimes. There is no Rizzles hate here, just an exposure of their humanness :)**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own TNT's Rizzoli & Isles. If I owned them, there would be more (eye-)sex and plenty of ****_pushing-each-other-against-the-BPD's-walls_**** moments.**

* * *

"Jane! Once, just once, please try changing your clothes at home! … not while you are driving!" said Maura with a rather annoyed tone detectable in her voice. "You are putting our lives in danger. A study in the current volume of American Journal of Medicine shows that 79% of traffic accide..."

"Mauraaa! Really? Are you seriously doing this right now? Really? Please stop. It is not like I had all the time in the world to get dressed at home. I rather hear more about your peer reviewed statistics later... Much later!" Jane protested with an equally irritated and a huskier-than-usual voice. This homicide case was getting on their nerves. Both knew that neither was to blame for anything that was going wrong that day, after only 3 hours of sleep at Maura's apartment and no time for coffee in the morning. Considering Jane didn't even have time to dress, mainly because she had spent extra 10 minutes on Maura's couch while Maura was already up and getting ready, coffee was only the second priority on her list.

"Maur, can you please pass me my belt from the back seat? I can't reach it from here." With her belt and badge Jane would be all complete in a minute. They were only 4 minutes away from the Boston Police Department, in other words 4 minutes and 15 seconds away from the much needed coffee. _Ahh_ Jane was dying to push the buttons of that big coffee thermos, imagining herself getting an almost orgasmic pleasure from the fresh smell of coffee. With that thought, a little smirk quickly appeared on her face.

Maura was not happy about being interrupted in the middle of her sentence, just when she was about to prove a point. Even though she did not need caffeine to function as a decent human being, Jane annoyed her even more by having that meaningless smirk on her face. "No, Jane. You can put it on once we get there. Don't you _dare_ try to reach it whilst driving!"

Jane did nothing but rolled her eyes in a familiar manner and continued driving… only after having let off a deliberately noisy sigh to show how she was not all cheery about Maura having the final say. In fact, this was exactly how it usually worked between them: Behind all the determinate and bossy qualities of Jane, there were only a few moments she would lose the lead and the control of a conversation and give up in silence, unless, of course, an amazingly parabolic eye roll counted as a counter-argument.

It could be no coincidence that these moments started happening more and more often after she had become good friends with Maura. She was somehow bringing this obedient side of Jane to sight before their eyes. Most times, Jane would not even realise that she had been the 'defeated' party of a heated debate between the two, until only _after_ the discussion when they were about to enact what Maura had proposed_. How on earth does she do that?_ In all fairness, Jane knew deep down that Maura always had good reasons to justify the decisions she had taken on behalf of both of them. She could have got used to this feeling. For once in her life, Jane was enjoying a break from over-thinking and strictly abiding by her _oh so_ unchallengeable principles.


End file.
